Unfinished Crossover Feast!
by Mage
Summary: Behold the true darkness that hides behind the blood stained fists of Shinji's EVA


  
The clouds loomed over the remains of Tokyo-3 as Shinji Ikari sat at the edge of the newly formed lake. His mind raced with the events of the past few days. Rei was gone, Asuka was missing, and all of his freinds had moved away. Well, there wasn't to much to actually move, but everyone was still gone to him. Soon more event would happen to him and blah blah blah. You all should know how it goes by now and if you don't I won't spoil it.  
Lets go back in time, before the evens with Unit-0 and the last few angels. Then lets hope over to a different dimension because this is a fan fic! Self insertion baby! Also staring, useless crossovers, bad jokes, and all in all random funkyness that will make you go "Bleh!" First, lets look at the characters. Rei is dead. No clones for you Gendo! Asuka...hmmmm...she can be around I guess but she'll be more subdued. Shinji will be there too, I guess. Hmmm...who else? Misato is gone, she moved away. Kaji's dead, bad toaster accident (remember, unplug before you poke around in those kiddies!) I think Gendo will be a better father, but he has no second of command, because I can't remember how to spell his name. LAZY -nyo!  
What else, what else? Any ideas?  
Shinji chimes in, "Can I get a peice of ass this time?"  
Hmm? Shinji! Mind you P's and Q's or and H will fall on your head. Infact, an H does fall on Shinji's head, but he's not hurt to badly.  
"Ouch! That hurt you freak! Why the hell are you writing such a crappy fic anyway!?"  
Well, I guess I could tell you Shinji, but don't tell anyone, okay? I read a EVA fan fic called something like DELTA and realised anyone can write one!  
"Damnit! I knew those would get us in trouble! Oh well, at least do a little bit better job then the other guy! And stop talking to me you freak, no one wants to read this! Wierdo!"  
Just then, Shinji trips on a rock and falls on his face. Much laughter insues!  
"That does it!" Shinji yells as he hops on a train.  
Shinji? Where the hell are you going?  
"grumble grumble...stupid writer...he'll pay.." Shinji mumbles on the train. After an unset amount of time the building of Tokyo-3 sink into the ground and Evangelion Unit-1 stands ready to fight!  
Shinji? What are you doing? o_O?  
"THIS!" Shinji yells as his Eva spreads it's AT field and pulls the writer into his own little story world. Mage stands on the street, looking around.  
"Dude! I'm in the story! Radical!" Mage cheers, before realising that he has lost any control over this story he had. Eva Unit-1 quickly runs the distance between where it was and where Mage is now standing.  
"Thats better! Now it's time for you to die! I'm sick of all the crappy fan fiction out thier about me! Damnit!" Unit-1 kicks Mage in the head and he goes flying to a few of the building that don't go down all the way.   
Mage slowly gets up and shakes his head. Shinji looks suprised that he isn't dead from the inside of his plug suit. "What the hell?!"  
"Mahahahaha! Fool! You forget that I had accounts in to this world useless crossovers! Now prepare to be smited by your creator!" Mage laughs insanely (hey, getting kicked that hard hurts! _)  
"Shit!" Shinji says as he focus his AT filed against Mage, and is also annoyed by the fact that the last few paragraphs have started with dialog. Mage shrugs off the acusation that he can't write actions, and puts his hands together behind him. A smirk crosses his face, he's always wanted to try this.  
"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!" Mage yells as the white bolt of energy gathers in his hands and flys at Unit-1!  
"What?! You took something from Dragonball?! You can't even be original in the least can you?!" Shinji yells in an annoyed tone as his AT field easily protects hims from the meager blast. Mage sure isn't Gokuu, is he? Unit-1 walks over and kicks him again. Mage flies through the air, but stops because they can fly in Dragonball Z, which was his realy crossover idea. Mage wipes the sweet from his brow and tries to remember what other evils he could use against the invincible Unit-1. Invincible...thats it! Suddenly, a Gundam appears next to Mage and he hopes in.  
"Shinji, I'll get you with this baby! Thier invicible even in thier own show! Hehe!" The Gundam sprang into action and flew at Unit-1. After a quick and uninteresting battle, Mage gets his ass kicked. Angry, Mage self-destructs the gundam, because that apparently won't kill the pilot. Still floating in the air, Mage thinks of his next move.  
Just then, Unit-1 kicks Mage again! This time it was a dramatic jumping spin kick! Mage goes flying accross the sky and lands hard on the ground. Unit-1 one then grabs a rifle and begins to unload a massive ammo in a firey exploti 


End file.
